Strange relation
by Vampiczech
Summary: Cybertronians don't have differences between sexes. It means there is no "gay, lesbian". Read short but romantic story about Sideswipe and Barricade. How did they meet and what else happened? Read this if you are curious!


This is the first story I made for . Be gentle about rating me. Enjoy the story :-))

* * *

><p>Autobots and Decepticons are in war for centuries and it seems they won't find a way to bring peace to both sides. Optimus Prime and Megatron are enemies for eternity trying to show each other who knows about the right ideology of ruling the world. Optimus Prime wanted peace through liberty because he believed that every sentient being has right to have freedom. Opposite to that Megatron wanted order and he was sure that ruling world with absolutistic power tyranny is the best way.<p>

Their war is long and because Decepticons decided to use life power of Earth to revive destroyed Cybertron humans have to stand this war but for their luck Autobots are helping humans to defend themselves from Decepticons. We can't say their war was only fighting with no pauses until the last one stands alive and others will lie dead on the ground in their own energon because there were some times for both sides when they had pause between battles.

This time it was the same case. It is time when Decepticons packed away from outskirts of cities where Autobots were guarding at. They spread to other parts of country but some of them stood nearby the city for spying and waiting for the right moment to attack. Autobots were in their base which was building of the N.E.S.T. army. They were pretty careful about Decepticons' activity and they were sure they can attack anytime they want. Optimus Prime didn't want them to hang out when something could happen.

The silver one named Sideswipe skated to Optimus and asked him, "Optimus..?" Optimus transformed from his truck mode slowly in his robot mode and looked at the silver Autobot which called Optimus, "Yes, Sideswipe?" answered Prime with his usual serious tone and looked down frowning at his soldier as it was regular by Optimus awaiting what he wants to ask him, "Optimus, Decepticons haven't attacked us for a while" said Sideswipe looking up at his leader and Prime asked him back, "Yes Sideswipe, do you want to express about something?"

As Optimus answered, Sideswipe was a bit nervous and started to use his skate leg and ran it on the floor a bit to release the stress "Well, yeah Optimus… I wanted to ask you if I can take a ride through the city?" said Sideswipe looking down still rolling his wheel on the ground. Optimus sighed and shook his head with closed optics slowly, "I am sorry Sideswipe it's not possible…" answered Prime calmly, "Hmm?" Sideswipe looked up at Optimus face surprised by his answer, "Why?!" said Sideswipe with a bit of anger in voice.

Optimus opened optics and put his hand on Sideswipe's shoulder, "It is not possible because I don't want you to patrol alone around the city. It is risk that Decepticons could use opportunity and take you down. That is something what I would regret…" said the leader of Autobots with some care in his voice, "Optimus but you know I am great Autobot! I am fast and agile! I can defend myself well!" started Sideswipe with effort and hope he can make Prime to change his mind, "No Sideswipe, it is dangerous" answered Optimus looking at Sideswipe that appeared to be desperate.

When Sideswipe was forced to accept he has to stay at base, suddenly appeared Ironhide and came to Optimus with Sideswipe hearing their conversation, "Prime, I think you too worried of Sideswipe now!" said the weapon specialist with his usual smirk, "Ironhide, I am responsible for all Autobots here in base and we're not many on Earth to be wasted as we could. All Autobots are concentrated here and that is my insurance of you being safe. We are humans' chance for survival of Decepticons' apocalypse" explained Optimus to Ironhide being offensive.

"I know that very well Optimus, but Sideswipe is no little sparkling and I can assure you that he can take care of himself well! I saw him fighting and more than that! I was fighting by his side in Chicago!" argued Ironhide wilfully when Optimus placed his face in palm and thought as Sideswipe interrupted him by his speech, "Think about it Optimus! Each time I detect Decepticon I will inform you! I also need ride because I don't want to lose my speed in battle field by lack of training!" chuckled Sideswipe full of optimism.

Optimus sighed and looked at him, "Alright then soldier, I allow you to go now but promise me you will return soon!" finally said Prime as the silver Autobot cheered, "Yes! Thank you Optimus!" said Sideswipe happily and transformed in his car mode "I will be back! You can be sure!" added Sideswipe, "Be careful!" said Optimus as Sideswipe left quickly with no other answer, "I hope I didn't make mistake because of you Ironhide…" Optimus said and looked at Ironhide.

"He will be ok, Prime! You're acting like you are his father!" Ironhide chuckled at Optimus when he didn't even smile, "I take all of you as friends and the young bots as my sons. I said that. We aren't many Autobots and we are all here in base…" answered Optimus coldly to Ironhide as Ratchet arrived behind them. "Everything is ok, Optimus, Ironhide? Where did Sideswipe go?" asked Ratchet to them both, "He went for a ride to train his speed!" chuckled Ironhide again and Ratchet gazed at him, "Well he shouldn't race. The storm is coming!" said Ratchet as Optimus sighed again, "I hope I didn't make mistake by that…"

* * *

><p>And Optimus with Ironhide and Ratchet got back deeper inside of base to work. Sideswipe took drive in his silver Corvette Stingray around the coast as it started to rain. It was small rain for a while but then it began to be stronger and it was raining with high density of water in the air. "Oh crap…" said Sideswipe while driving around the coast "Maybe I should've listened to Optimus before and stayed at heat and drought of base!" started to regret the silver one Autobot.<p>

It wasn't pleasant storm for him because water could get in his engine or somewhere else and make him rust. At the same time when Sideswipe was driving around the coast, Barricade did the same nearby and regretted by the same way he didn't escape the city with other Decepticons. "That storm is so damn stupid!" grumbled grumpy Decepticon as he spotted the lightning bashing into ground frequently, "Huh, this doesn't seem well! I should take some cover before I will turn into baked Decepticon!"

Sideswipe started to be scared and it isn't usual by him, "Damn it! I need to take some cover!" suddenly lightning bashed right to Sideswipe. The silver Autobot started to yell of pain, "YAAAH!" as he transformed when he got hurt by the lightning and landed hard on the ground in his robot form. Sideswipe wanted to stand on his own like nothing happened but he wasn't able because of the shock and lack of energy, "Please… help me…" was the only thing Sideswipe said before he fell unconscious.

Barricade spotted that lightning nearby and wanted to investigate that. "Wow! That was close one!" he said and drove towards the place where it happened. People started to surround defenseless lying Sideswipe on the ground. One child touched his face-plates. "Don't touch it!" said angry mother of that curious child. When the child turned away, he spotted police car that drove fast to them and stopped in front of Sideswipe lying on his stomach on the ground.

"Oh thank you for coming! Can you tell us what is it?" asked the mother of the child when suddenly she got shocked and took few steps back when she spotted police Mustang transforming into Barricade that glared at them and prepared his gun against them, "Get away, fleshings! Or you will talk to my gun!" growled Barricade as humans ran out with scream and Barricade could transform his hand back in normal. Then he came closer to Sideswipe and looked at his face, "It is Autobot… prize for me? I couldn't even deal with him!" chuckled Barricade evilly.

The Decepticon wanted to stomp on Sideswipe's back on sign of victory for Decepticons, that there is less one Autobot but before he did that, he stopped with his pede in the air and got it back on the ground as he knelt to him, "Damn you Autobot! You can't be here like that!" said the grumpy Decepticon to unconscious Autobot as he grabbed him under his belt and took him on his shoulder, "You're heavy! I don't even know why I do this to myself!" grumbled Barricade and then took walk with Sideswipe somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Barricade took Sideswipe in some cave nearby the city which was big enough for large Cybertronians as them. He made shelter for them both from the storm and took fuel supplies he lit up with his gun. He watched Sideswipe with expectations when he is going to wake and yet still he was asking himself why he helped him. He could let the Autobot be there on the ground for humans' amusement. Because Sideswipe got badly hurt by the lightning, it short-circuited his communicational link.<p>

Sideswipe had closed optics and the warm light from the burning fuel was illuminating his face. Barricade watched it with some interest, "I hope when this storm ends I can leave you here!" he grumbled but then noticed the wound after lightning on his back, "Wow hey you are lucky I found you!" he said and pulled some medical kit from his back but he stopped as he asked himself, "What the crap am I thinking about? Why do I want to help my enemy?" he put his face in his claw as he shook his head and then looked again at Sideswipe, "Fine! I don't want to get in troubles because of you!"

Barricade took some solder and energon fuel as he started to fix the wound. He was fixing it for hours and Autobots started to be worried about Sideswipe in base. "Ironhide, I am starting to think you made me to make mistake!" Optimus frowned at Ironhide as he said that, "Calm down Optimus you know Sideswipe is type that needs to enjoy it really well!" answered Ironhide to Optimus with chuckle. "It is true that Sideswipe wasn't out that long but he will return Optimus, you just need to wait!" added Ratchet assuring Optimus as he looked outside in the rain, "I hope you are right, I don't want to lose him…" said Optimus being worried.

Barricade finished fixing in the evening when the moon started to rise. "Fine, Autobot! I am done with you! Now take care of yourself!" said Barricade and was about to leave the cave when he looked at Sideswipe again and growled, "Damn it! Why I can't leave you?!" and Barricade sat in the entrance of cave watching the storm becoming weak rain. He sat like that for some time and started to be tired. His optics dimmed and he wanted to take recharge so badly. But the only free spot was next to Sideswipe.

Barricade would feel so embarrassed to recharge next to Autobot like Sideswipe. But somehow he started to think that he accepts this Autobot more than Bumblebee which was his rival. He looked at Sideswipe and said, "I am not able to be awake anymore…" Barricade gave up refusing of being awake and came next to Sideswipe lying right next to him. Because the cave wasn't that big he was pressed to his body and he fell in recharge in small time span.

Next morning Barricade awoke as the first and he saw his arm was around Sideswipe's body. He got scared by that and slowly took his arm from him. Then he put claw on his own interfacing panel and felt it was warmed up. "You've got to be kidding me!" said Barricade, "How can I… with this Autobot… why?!" asked confused Barricade and looked at Sideswipe that was not unconscious already but got in state of recharge through the night.

Barricade still held claw on his own interfacing watching Sideswipe and breathed deeply, "I can't stand this…" Barricade slowly moved his shaking claw towards Sideswipe's port and opened it, then he opened his interfacing panel and the shiny spike came out, "I can't believe I will really do it! I can't!" Barricade was still refusing but then Sideswipe's port moved closer to his spike and Barricade's spark was pulsing more than ever before.

"No… I… come here!" said Barricade as he put one his claw on Sideswipe's shoulder and the other one on his belt, getting slowly inside him as slight moan left Barricade's mouth and he closed his optics in pleasure. Barricade didn't look at it and he couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He was interfacing with Autobot and he liked it. Barricade felt energon was pulsing in the spike and that he needs to fill this Autobot with his own energon.

Barricade moaned, "Oh… please…" he wasn't able to hear himself releasing those words saying he wants that. But then something happened. Before Barricade was ready to make himself done, he spotted that recharge by Sideswipe is nearing to its conclusion. Barricade started to panic so he quickly got off, closed Sideswipe's port and then he closed his interfacing panel, stood up to the entrance of cave watching the sunrise as the silver Autobot slowly got back online and his optics started to shine again.

Sideswipe looked over the cave and sat holding his back, "Oh Primus… my back…" he mumbled as he looked over Barricade standing in front of the entrance to the cave, "BARRICADE?!" Sideswipe quickly stood up and tried to call in base but noticed his communicational link is broken, "Damn it! What do you want from me?! Ow!" Sideswipe knelt in pain from his back and looked at Barricade again "What did you do to me?!" angrily asked Sideswipe.

Barricade ironically answered, "Well, you got nice caress from lightning, stupid Autobot!" Then Sideswipe remembered about what happened and knew Barricade was right, "Hey… I got hit by lightning and then I remember nothing else! What happened? Why am I here?!" asked Sideswipe nervously, "Hmm… I was nearby and told myself that I can help Autobot once…" Barricade mumbled and when Sideswipe heard that he got in wild laugh, "Like seriously?! You helped me?!" continued with laugh as Barricade growled at that.

"I don't even know why I did that! You can be only happy I didn't let you to rust there in the storm!" growled Barricade as Sideswipe answered him with smirk, "Huh… stop that! Ok that was nice joke from Decepticon. Now tell me what exactly happened and why are you here!" Sideswipe said but Barricade only frowned at him and Sideswipe got serious when he realized what Barricade's look means, "It… is true?" asked Sideswipe pretty curious.

Barricade only nodded, "Why?!" asked Sideswipe again a bit scared and Barricade looked at him and started to talk "Because I didn't want you to die on that place, Autobot…" answered Barricade but Sideswipe still didn't understand and prepared his swords in battle position "You are Decepticon! Why would you care about me like that?! You fixed me and took me here! Why?!" Sideswipe got confused and Barricade still kept calm but was nervous about his next answer.

"Sideswipe…" Barricade called Sideswipe by his name for the first time and Sideswipe was expecting what he is going to say, "I love you…" When Barricade said that, Sideswipe quickly left the cave transforming in his car mode heading back to the base. Barricade didn't even follow him. He transformed as well and drove out his own way.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was desperate for Sideswipe where he could be. "I will find him, Optimus! You can count on me!" said Mirage proudly to Optimus.<p>

"Be careful not to stray or come across Decepticons, Dino!" Optimus answered with emphasis, "Hey look!" said Drift and pointed outside of the base as everybody spotted Sideswipe driving back in, "Sideswipe is coming back, thanks the AllSpark…" said Optimus with relief as Sideswipe drove in and transformed, "Where have you been Sideswipe! I counted with few hours not all day of your absence!" growled Optimus at Sideswipe, "I am sorry Optimus, it won't happen again!" apologized Sideswipe.

"I will think about letting you go out next time, soldier…" answered Prime to Sideswipe as Ratchet came in and started to scan Sideswipe, "Sideswipe, I need you to come with me in medical bay…" medic demanded on Sideswipe as he followed him in there. Ratchet put both hands on Sideswipe's shoulders "What happened to you, Sideswipe?! You have fixed armor after some big wound!" Ratchet tried to get it from Sideswipe.

Sideswipe answered calmly, "I've got struck by lightning…" and Ratchet yelled at him, "WHAT?!" Ratchet leaned his arms on the wall around Sideswipe, "Do you know how big voltage has lightning?!" Sideswipe shook his head saying no as Ratchet explained him, "1 meter of lightning contains 1 Mega Volt… and you calmly say that you just got struck by lightning?!" kept Ratchet yelling at Sideswipe "And I smell Decepticon from you! Can you explain me what is that supposed to mean?! Did Decepticon help you?!"

Finally Sideswipe decided to answer him, "Ratchet… I was surprised like you… but it was Barricade…" Ratchet went out of medical bay and told Optimus about Barricade. When Sideswipe left medical bay after Ratchet, Optimus gazed at Sideswipe frowning at him more than ever before, "Sideswipe? Come here…" Sideswipe skated to Optimus as Ratchet went to medical bay again, "Optimus, if Ratchet told you about that I just wanted to say that…" Sideswipe explained as Optimus interrupted him.

"No Sideswipe. You could get in danger with Barricade! I don't know why did he help you but he is too dangerous and next time you can't escape base without anyone else!" Optimus ordered to Sideswipe as he skated inside of the base with sigh and being sad.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Barricade was somewhere in abandoned garage.<p>

He banged his head against the wall trying to find out how could he be so dumb, "Idiot… I am only idiot!" kept banging as he transformed in his car mode, "How could I thought that Autobot like him will feel the same to me?! F*ck it I can't still believe I just said I love him, or that I really interfaced with him! I am Decepticon! Oh Primus Megatron will shoot my head off if he finds that out!" Barricade kept complaining about what he did, "And I really loved that! Oh crap if I could just see that Autobot once more…" he sighed and then powered down in recharge.

And the night came. With it most of Autobots went to recharge with one exception – yes, it was Sideswipe. Sideswipe was in his quarters and trying to think for himself, "How can that con just love me?! Huh…" Sideswipe put his hand on spark and felt it pulsed fast, "Oh don't tell me that… Barricade cannot be… or can he?" Sideswipe breathed heavily as he realized he needs to find Barricade and talk to him. He silently skated out of the base not being sawn by others and skated in the downtown.

Sideswipe searched for Barricade for many hours as he finally got his signal, "Hah! Found ya!" and he transformed in his car mode heading towards the signal. Barricade in the meantime was recharging in abandoned garage of building that was about to fall down, suddenly beeping of his radar woke him up, "What? Where?" He looked at his radar, "Cybertronian? Other Decepticons finally found me?" When Barricade watched the arriving Corvette, he realized it is Sideswipe and was surprised.

"Sideswipe…?" asked Barricade when he saw his car in front of the house, Sideswipe drove down inside of that garage with lights pointing at Barricade, "Barricade…?" asked Sideswipe back. They both recognized each other and transformed. When Sideswipe and Barricade watched each other, they were a bit sad and then Sideswipe decided to talk, "I am sorry… Barricade…" and looked down after he said that, "Better I am sorry Auto… Sideswipe…" Barricade looked down and closed his optics with energon tear running down his face.

Sideswipe got surprised, "Why do you say sorry, Barricade?" Sideswipe asked him with curiousness, "I shouldn't have told you that I love you… I should have assured myself that you feel the same to me and I was dumb! I am Decepticon and you are Autobot so you have to kill me! I had to knew that you can't be mine…" Barricade kept releasing tears as Sideswipe surprised him and squeezed him by hug, "What…?" asked surprised Barricade, "I love you too, Barricade…"

Barricade wasn't able to find words to answer Sideswipe. He knew that actions speak instead of words and embraced Sideswipe back tightly. Sideswipe could feel Barricade's cold claws on his back but it didn't matter because the warm of his spark that pulsed in the same frequency as his own and put head on Barricade's neck pressing him gently to his body. Barricade suddenly felt his interfacing panel getting warm again, "Sideswipe…?" asked Barricade silently.

"Yes, Barricade?" answered Sideswipe as Barricade took Sideswipe's chin and turned it to his face, "Touch my interfacing panel…" told him Barricade as Sideswipe slid down with his one hand and touched it as he looked back at Barricade and Barricade smirked at him, "Barricade… it is warm…" said Sideswipe as Barricade chuckled, "Do you want me, bot?" Barricade looked at him with smirk and Sideswipe told him with serious look, "Yes, and I want you to take me, con!"

And Barricade was sure that he can do anything with this Autobot now. Sideswipe jumped and wrapped his legs around Barricade's body while he stood as Barricade opened his interfacing panel and Sideswipe's port. Sideswipe held Barricade tightly with his arms around Barricade's neck and Barricade did the same as he slowly got his hard spike in Sideswipe's port. Sideswipe couldn't register anything because of how gentle Barricade was, but Barricade released slight moan.

"Barricade, why do you… AH!" now Sideswipe registered something in his port. He realized Barricade already got deeper in him so Sideswipe clenched his fists into Barricade's back. Sideswipe moaned loudly while that and breathed deeply as he felt what it was when he let Barricade to get in him. Barricade gave him only smirk because he heard from his moans and breathing how he likes it. It thrilled Barricade so much and he felt he's getting closer and closer, "Sideswipe…" said Barricade and Sideswipe answered him.

"Hmm..?" he looked at the thrilled Decepticon, "I am close…" said Barricade and Sideswipe got frightened, "No…" said Sideswipe frightened and got off Barricade's spike. It was the second time when Barricade couldn't make himself done, "Why… Why Sideswipe?!" asked Barricade desperately, "Lay down Barricade…" ordered Sideswipe to Barricade that was confused, "Why..?" asked Barricade as Sideswipe pushed him with his leg to fall on the ground.

"What the hell…" said Barricade interrupted by Sideswipe that knelt above him with spread legs facing him, "I don't want to end it so quickly, my horny Decepticon…" and Sideswipe sat on Barricade's spike with his port sliding on it as Barricade moaned more feeling how Sideswipe brushed his spike with his port. Barricade's horniness controlled him and after while he grabbed Sideswipe turning him on his back. Now Barricade was above and Sideswipe was under him.

Sideswipe smirked with expectation what Barricade was going to do. Barricade slid into Sideswipe's port once more but now he wasn't gentle like before. Now he started to bump at Sideswipe's port roughly, "Oh Primus… Barricade… you are too big, it hurts… AAAAAH!" yelled Sideswipe that was immobilized by Barricade which was bumping machine now, "Heh… you never loved big bot before, right? It will be ok my little Autobot… just release your forces!" said Barricade as he kept the silver Autobot grounded by his claw.

Barricade's optics flared with passion and appetence to fill this Autobot with his hot energon, "Mine… mine…" was saying Barricade that laid his body on Sideswipe's body. Sideswipe started to feel his port is getting in overheat and he struggled to get away from him, "AH! Barricade… Stop… No! Don't stop! AAH!" Sideswipe kept yelling and wrapped his skate legs around the horny Decepticon as Barricade gave him smirk.

Barricade started to bump deeper and pushed Sideswipe against the wall behind him, "Autobot, you are mine! Only mine! Prepare to get filled!" Barricade said to Sideswipe feeling he is going to fill him soon, "Do… do… do it!" answered Sideswipe trying to find forces to talk between Barricade's bumps. Now Barricade was getting in finish, he took Sideswipe's arms using his claws, "Damn… damn… PRIMUS!" and in the moment Barricade opened himself, striking his hot energon right inside of the silver Autobot keeping it intense by slow humping.

When Barricade stopped, he got out of Sideswipe and closed his port so Sideswipe could have memory on this night with his grumpy Decepticon. Barricade laid next to Sideswipe that was breathing long and deeply, looking outside and trying to rest, "So, my little Autobot… you decided to find me and allowed me to take you… how do you feel?" said Barricade with smirk at Autobot that was his now. Sideswipe looked at Barricade after a while and spotted that Barricade changed somehow.

He felt that Barricade's evilness he contained wasn't as big as it was before. Sideswipe opened his interfacing panel as his spike was dripping a bit of energon and it was full. He took it and started to make himself. Barricade frowned at him, "What do you think you are doing?" asked Barricade to his Autobot, as the silver one looked at him, "I… just wanted to make myself too…" said Sideswipe and Barricade knelt in front of him again as he grabbed his arms with his claws and grounded them.

"Barricade?!" Sideswipe started to be worried, "Silly Autobot, you have to learn that you belong to me now…" Barricade told him and Sideswipe looked at him with expectation, "Why can't I do it?! Wait… no…" Sideswipe said being worried as Barricade nodded with evil smirk and took Sideswipe's spike in his mouth. In that moment Sideswipe tried to stay in reality but he felt how Barricade's metal tongue playing with his spike.

"Oh Primus… help me…" was the only thing what could Sideswipe say between moans as Barricade played with Sideswipe's spike, after while Barricade decided to scratch his spike with his teeth and Sideswipe breathed quicker, he wanted to do something but couldn't because Barricade was grounding his arms with his claws. After while started Barricade to take it seriously and started blowjob to Sideswipe that was getting impulses of pleasure in spark and moaned loudly.

Sideswipe wanted to show how much he loved what Barricade did and wanted to put his hands on Barricade's head, but he couldn't so instead he used his legs and wrapped around Barricade's back, "Please… don't stop… my Barricade… feels so good…" said Sideswipe and he allowed Barricade everything once more. Barricade stopped with blowjob and then took his spike in claw squeezing it, "Do you like it..?" asked him the Decepticon and the Autobot nodded breathing quickly.

As Barricade squeezed Sideswipe's spike, he jerked it off long and squeezed it hard so Sideswipe could feel each of Barricade's pulls. Sideswipe was like in paradise. Both of them couldn't believe it actually happened and found each other. Now they both allowed each other to do everything to the other one. Sideswipe started to moan frequently as Barricade found out that Sideswipe will make himself soon, "Make yourself for me, my shiny Autobot…" told Barricade as Sideswipe's spike started to release drops of energon and Sideswipe breathed deeply.

"I want to feel your hot energon running down my face…" added Barricade and that was enough for Sideswipe. His spike started to strike much of energon on Barricade's face as he licked it and then cleaned Sideswipe's spike with his tongue. Sideswipe was totally tired now when he made Barricade done and Barricade made Sideswipe done, "My messy Autobot…" said Barricade with smirk having face covered by Sideswipe's energon and lying next to him.

Sideswipe looked at Barricade that smirked at him, "Barricade, I don't know what to say about this…" released tired Sideswipe as Barricade put his claw on Sideswipe's metal lips, "Shh…" Barricade made Sideswipe to be silent and then he put his metal lips on Sideswipe's ones giving him kiss. Sideswipe didn't refuse at all. He closed his optics as Barricade did and put both hands on back of Barricade's head as Barricade did the same to Sideswipe.

It didn't even matter that Barricade's face was dirty by Sideswipe's energon because they both wanted that and it was evidence of that they belong to each other, "I love you, Barricade…" and Sideswipe finally made himself to release words after which Barricade felt wave of heat that came in his spark, "Thank you Sideswipe, I love you too, my shiny little Autobot…" answered Barricade and put Sideswipe's head on his chest.

Sideswipe and Barricade fell in recharge together. Barricade held his silver Autobot in arms pressed to his chest to make sure nothing bad will happen to him. He wrapped Sideswipe with his arms around his body like he was blessing for him. Sideswipe was curled up to Barricade's chest and had wrapped his arms around Barricade's belt to keep him close to himself. Sideswipe heard Barricade's spark pulsing and it was making him to feel himself being protected by this grumpy but gentle and thoughtful Decepticon.

* * *

><p>Another soon morning Sideswipe and Barricade separated their ways. Both of them were sad but there was no other choice for them. They were both still enemies by their sides they were fighting for. Barricade returned to life of wanderer Decepticon that has no stable place to live at and Sideswipe returned at base before somebody could notice anything. Both of them missed each other but they knew they belong to each other and nothing can separate them anymore.<p> 


End file.
